


Promise

by arcaea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, aka i hate myself and i write sad death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaea/pseuds/arcaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair had made a promise with the Hero of Ferelden - they would go down together. When the Calling came, they would fight til the very end. They would live, breathe and die together.</p><p>Unfortunately, some promises had to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Dragon Age Inquisition.

Every Grey Warden was expected to sacrifice their life for the good of others. Their time was short compared to the rest of the world. They lived every moment as if it was their last. The last two Grey Wardens of Ferelden found themselves in love and content with each other. Their time would be short, but at least they would be able to spend the last parts of their life together.

If they were to die, Alistair thought, then they might as well die together. 

That's what the Hero of Ferelden proposed one day. "Whenever the damned Calling comes for us, we should just go down together." She mentioned out of the blue, staring at the moon above. 

"If I hear it before you, will you wait for me then?" Alistair chuckled. 

The Hero of Ferelden laughed, and laid upon his shoulders. "Only if you promise to get me those daggers I saw at the market." 

"It's a promise." 

\--

Time had gone by too fast.

Alistair had spent the last decade of his life rebuilding the wardens, only to watch them fall once again. 

Grey Wardens were suppose to accept death was apart of their life. It was in their cycle. They were meant to die. But Alistair could never find himself ready to face death.

Not alone.

The Inquisitor choked back tears as they made their choice, but Alistair accepted his fate. His time was almost over, and it was the logical choice to leave him behind. He had watched the Inquisitor and the Champion of Kirkwall escape without him. He had watched his last connection to the outside world disappear.

Alistair didn't know what was different this time - he had been ready to sacrifice himself at hands of the archdemon. He nearly almost sacrificed himself for his love, if it was not for Morrigan. But this was different. He had a deeper sense of fear, it was not the fear of death, but the fear of being alone.

It was only a month ago he had said goodbye to his love, promising to reunite when they were done. She was busy with her own duties, but they always found time for each other. At most, they would only have to be alone for a few months. Mountains, oceans, or time couldn't keep them apart.

But death could.

Alistair lived his life valuing every moment, but even in the end it felt too short. He knew he would die, but not like this. He didn't want to be alone.

With every lunge at the beast, Alistair thought of her. It seemed like time had slowed down for him in his last moments, because his memories seemed like forever. It was almost too painful for him to realize it was the end. Alistair's attacks became less coordinated and more out of the frustration that filled inside him. He screamed and yelled, cursing his fate and cursing death.

He made a promise to her, and he didn't want to break it. He wanted to live, for her. Even if it would only be another month, he wanted to go down by her side. In her arms. 

Alistair wondered, would his love cry? Break down? Would she find out right away, or would it take months for the news to arrive? Or would the Hero of Ferelden crack from despair, and go down to join him?

It was funny, Alistair thought. The night before the archdemon, he had hoped for a miracle. A miracle to somehow stay alive, and Morrigan was his miracle. Perhaps, if Alistair had hoped once again, something would save him. 

But there are no miracles in the fade, and there was only death waiting for him. He felt his ribs crack and his blood pour, and the beast taunted him. His head went dizzy, and he could no longer stand straight. 

Alistair picked up his sword, and with one last lunge he ran at the beast. Tears were flowing from his eyes, but he was too weak to wipe them. As he struck the beast, he whispered

"It looks like I'm going first after all."


End file.
